A Vampire's Troubled Past
by DarkDreamWeaver
Summary: Story about my own Hellsing character. Rated R for later citrusy content.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: This is a story I wrote for my personal Hellsing character, Scarlet Bloodring. It kinda links into a time before Ceras comes along, and a little after she does come along. Mostly it will be about Scarlet, and a secret love she has with Alucard. Please R&R, no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Hellsing characters... I do, however, own Scarlet!  
  
A Vampire's Troubled Past  
  
Written by: ScarletVampire  
  
Dampness seeped into her moist and cold skin, which was pale and sickly, and stretched over her bones tautly. Stringy salt and pepper hair stuck to a gaunt and starved face, which leaned against a damp dungeon wall. Black circles outlined the bottom of each closed eye, and moisture clung to pale pinkish white lips. Chains were connected to shackles on her thin wrists, a strange pentacle painted on each, and a collar around her neck sported the same design. A baggy undone white straight jacket hung on her gaunt form, along with baggy white pants that flowed around her legs. In her mind, she was aware of everything, the cold, the damp, the dark, the hunger. Yes, it was hunger that finally woke her up, and an aching awareness of someone looming over her.  
  
"Who is this? I didn't know of any other chambers down here that contained others like you." A woman's voice resounded in her head, sounding annoyed and rather posh.  
  
"She is one of my... apprentices... I put her here myself a long time ago." Replied a male voice. It was frightenly.... familiar. Although she wished to open her eyes, her strength had long ago left her, too weak to move.  
  
"Why would you put your own apprentice down here, chained up like this?" The female voice asked, sounding a bit horrified and curious at the same time.  
  
"She was too powerful to control, too power-hungry. She was not in control of herself. I did what I had to do to contain her." The male answered in a casual tone. His presence was overwhelming, and alluring, and she could feel it draw closer to her. A warm, bitter, yet sweet liquid dripped onto her parched lips, and her tongue instantly darted out to lick it off. It was fresh blood, warm and welcoming to her starved body. She got up enough strength, and was able to open her eyes, slowly, their red-orange color dulled and tired. Her vision was blurred, and all she could make out was the silhouette of a tall, broad shouldered male kneeling over her.  
  
"Scarlet...." He whispered her name, and a flood of memories washed over her. She was Scarlet, of course. She was a vampire, and so was the man in front of her. This man was her Master. Her eyes wondered over his face as her vision cleared and sharpened in the dark room. Black hair framed an equally pale face as hers, and red-orange eyes watched her with intensity. He was clad in a dark red coat and black vest and pants, and wore white gloves, which had on them the same pentacle that was on her restrainments. His mouth turned up into a smirk, and a white fang gleamed in the dark.  
  
"Master...." Scarlet spoke, her voice raspy and dry, cracking on the one word as she coughed roughly. He raised one hand up and covered her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. She watched him with curious and pale eyes as he undid her restrainments and then turned to look behind him. Scarlet then remembered the female voice, and looked to where his gaze fell. A blonde woman, wearing a man's business suit, and wearing large round glasses that intensified her icy blue eyes stood by the chamber door, arms crossed, idly smoking a cigar. Scarlet could smell the foul smoke, and cringed, letting out a small hiss of annoyance, and also a distasteful glare. The blonde woman was a human.  
  
"Alucard, you waste my time, for this? She is useless to me, just look at her, she's ancient, and old woman. Why you kept her is beyond me." Alucard made no move to defend Scarlet, instead, turned and picked her up into his arms. She looked up at him, eyes imploring, and adoring. Yes, she admitted to being very fond of her Master.  
  
"Master...." She whispered raspily, reaching up a withered and pale hand to his cheek, touching his warm flesh. He simply watched her as he turned with her in his arms, and walked to the blonde.  
  
"Integra, she will be very useful once she has fed and is in better health. Be not fooled by her looks, she was, indeed, only 23 when I took her." Integra, as her name was, only shrugged her shoulders in a show of indifference.  
  
"Just as long as she doesn't just waste space." She moved aside, the door opening on its own, and motioned for Alucard to go ahead of her. Scarlet looked at Integra with a loathing glare, her eyes intense and dark. Integra met her glare evenly, without faltering, unwavering. Alucard sensed this, and broke their staring contest by walking through the door, and into the corridor hallways. Scarlet leaned her head against his chest, listening to the slow and leisurely beating of his strong and powerful heart. She was still too weak to move much, and could not speak, even if she had wanted to, for it hurt too much to. She could hear Integra's footfalls behind them, and still the lingering smell of smoke found it's way to Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet, now that you are awake, you must know that I am no longer your Master. You are free of me, and now serve whom I serve. Once you have fed, and are stronger, you and I shall work together as equals under one Master." Scarlet's eyes widened, and she struggled feebly in his grasp, trying to protest. Alucard saw the look of fear and desperation, of abandonment, in her eyes, and kissed her forehead lightly to calm her down.  
  
"M-M-Mas... ter...." She choked out, coughing violently as tears streamed down her face from the pain. He shook his head and motioned for her to be silent, ending the conversation. She remained silent the rest of the time, but secretly she was fuming and raging. She didn't want another Master, she wanted Alucard only! Busy in her own thoughts, that she was surprised by a sudden brightness, and moaned, shutting her eyes tightly and trying in vain to hide. She heard Alucard's sharp command that the light be put out, and she felt the darkness descend again. Opening her eyes, she looked over, and spotted an older man, dark grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a vest and white dress shirt under it, and black slacks, holding a snuffed- out torch.  
  
"My apologizes, Master Alucard. I didn't realize the light would be so painful to your companion, else I would have foregone bringing it with me." Scarlet watched as he and Alucard spoke, soon walking again and going down a set of stone stairs to another level of corridors and dungeon rooms. She didn't pay attention to what they said, but watched dully as the floor and walls passed her, and the occasional door with rusted hinges. She no longer heard Integra's footfalls behind them, and the nasty smoke smell had gone, which she was grateful for. From the moment she heard Integra's voice, she disliked her.  
  
"Here we are, Master Alucard. She can stay in the room opposite yours." Scarlet looked up, and gave the old dark wood door a skeptical look, the hinges looking as rusted as the others, and old. She half expected the room to have no more in it then a crude wooden coffin on a cold stone floor, and maybe a candle stand. The older man opened the door, and Alucard walked in before him. Scarlet looked around the room amazed. There was an actual bed, a large one, with a black comforter on top, and peeking out she could see dark red satin sheets, and tons of pillows littered the bed. A canopy loomed over it, and a black curtain was drawn aside and held back on a silver ornament claw hook. By the bed was what appeared to be a small controller, and a large lever in the wall. A table sat in the center of the room, with two chairs on either side, and a large pail bucket on top, and a bowl and spoon. On the left side of the room was a large book case holding volumes of books, and a large dresser sat beside it. Throughout the room, candle stands stood in relatively useful places, and a chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, covered in dust from years of no use. Though no candles were lit, she could still see, and so could Alucard.  
  
"Is there anything you need? Perhaps I should bring more medical blood for the young lady, she looks starved." At the mention of food, Scarlet looked up, hunger burning in her eyes. Alucard nodded yes, and he left. He turned back to the room and carried her over to the bed, laying her down, and then walked to the table. Scarlet felt the softness of the comforter, the satin pillows against her head, and closed her eyes in bliss. She vaguely heard Alucard moving around, and walk back to her side. She felt him take her arm, and a sharp prick as a needle was inserted into her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw an IV cord attached to the needle, leading to a stand that held a plastic bag of blood.  
  
"Blood..." She mumbled, feeling the red liquid enter her body from her arm, and felt warmth returning to her numb limbs. Closing her eyes again, she let herself drift away, as youth began to return to her features.  
  
ScarletVampire: Okay! First chapter done! I'll have the second up reeeeeaaaallll soon! ^_^  
  
Scarlet: *looks over story* OMG! What did you do to me!! I'm ugly! *cries*  
  
ScarletVampire: O.o H-Hey now, don't cry.... This was just the first chapter! You look real pretty in the second chapter.  
  
Scarlet: *looks up through black eyelashes* Really?  
  
ScarletVampire: Of course! You are beautiful! And you get to have fun with Alucard soon...  
  
Scarlet: *grins happily, fangs showing* Yay!  
  
ScarletVampire: Anyway, R&R, no flames please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Well, from the one review I got... I understood zero of it. And about Alucard being a romantic? Hell, you think anyone keeps him in character? I'm doing my best, and anyway, he could've been like this! Y'know, before Ceras came along and all.... *sweatdrops, shakes head* ok, I'm just making myself sound stupid, but I have 20 pages of this story written, and I ain't going back and rewriting it. So... on to chapter 2!  
  
Also.... I realized I wrote this story on my old account, not on my new one.... ^^;;; that might explain why is says written by DarkDreamWeaver instead of ScarletVampire.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and Hellsing characters..... *sigh* so not fair....  
  
A Vampire's Troubled Past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Written by: ScarletVampire  
  
Yawning and stretching warm and slender arms, Scarlet sat up in bed, the IV still connected to one arm, blood continuing to drip through. Hair fell in her face, and she half expected to see the salt and pepper strands. Instead, she found her hair to be pure black, soft and silky, healthy and alive. She examined her hands, seeing her fingers long and slender, a soft pale ivory white, no veins showing. Her skin no longer looked stretched taunt on her bones. The black circles under her eyes had gone, and her eyes glowed a dark red-orange. Alone for the moment, she got up off the bed and yanked the IV out, taking the bag off the stand and tearing it open with her fangs and sucking out the rest. She then tossed away the bag and walked to the dresser, opening it up and looking inside. It was empty, except for a full-length mirror on the inside of the door. Now able to see herself, she made a small disgusted sound and stripped off the ugly white jacket and pants till nude, and checked over the rest of her body.  
  
"Well.... I believe I've regained my figure..." She murmured, sliding her hands down her body and turning this way and that, seeing flawless ivory skin. Happy with her looks, she contemplated what she would wear. Looking at the discarded clothes on the floor, she shuddered, thinking of how filthy they were. Ruling out putting those back on, she crossed her arms and huffed, and began thinking about cutting up the bed sheets for clothes. Occupied with that, she never realized Alucard was watching her in the shadows, eyes dark behind orange glasses. Smirking, her took the opportunity to sneak up on her, coming up close and running a hand down her shoulder and arm.  
  
"What are you doing, standing here in the nude? Admiring yourself?" He whispered mockingly in her ear, making her jump.  
  
"Master! Don't surprise me like that!" She whinned, crossing arms over her breasts and glaring at his reflection. He laughed at her, tilting his hat up a little and looking over her appearance in the mirror.  
  
"You look much better, better then when I brought you here." He slipped his fingers through her hair, bringing them to his nose and inhailing the scent, shaking his head. "You need a bath, my dear. You smell fouler then a dead corpse." Scarlet huffed, turning to glare him in the face and flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, technically, I AM a dead corpse... but, whatever." Smiling suddenly, a glimmer of mischief in her dark eyes, she toyed with his necktie (or whatever it is) and gave him a playful wink. "Well, if I need to bathe... care to join me?" Alucard smirked, tapping her nose with one finger and then shaking it in her face.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I have other matters to attend to. Perhaps another time, Scarlet. I only came by to make sure you were recovering." Scarlet pouted in disappointment, tugging on his necktie.  
  
"You are no fun, you know that? Not back then, and defiantly not now." Shrugging, he stepped back and twirled his finger. She gave him a questioning look, then made an "o" shape with her mouth, and spun around so he could examine her. "So, you approve?" She asked, turning back around with a grin.  
  
"Yes... you look..." He paused, seeing her hopeful face, and grinned, leaning towards her and winking. "You look delicious." Scarlet was evidently very happy with his comment, a huge grin on her face as she stepped forward and hugged him unexpectently. Alucard stood still a moment, a little surprised, but humored her and hugged her back a little.  
  
"Thank you Master! I am happy that you approve." Stepping back, still smiling, she watched him turn to leave. "Master, where are you going anyway? Why can't you stay and... play with me?" She made her best innocent face, putting her hands behind her back and trying to look adorable. He looked back at her over his shoulder, a mocking smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry.... You'll be going with me soon enough, and you'll know..." Not satisfied with his answer, she walked around to face him, hands on hips, hips cocked to one side. Oh, yeah, she was very intimidating, in all her naked glory. (lol, had to add that)  
  
"I want to know NOW! You kept me down in that rotten cell for the better part of 70 years, then release me, and then expect me to wait around for answers! Nuh-uh! Not happening!" Alucard regarded her with indifference, and yet, annoyance.  
  
"You will get your answers in due time. Concentrate on regaining your health for now." He made a move to pass her, but she stepped in his way, a determined look on her pretty face. Alucard was very annoyed now, and raised his hand, as if to backhand her. Without much warning, Scarlet grabbed his hand and shoved it away, leaned up, and kissed him. Taken back by her sudden action, he made no move. When he didn't respond to her, she stepped back, frowned, and slapped him sharply on the cheek. He didn't budge at all, just looked at her with mild amusement.  
  
"You are cold-hearted." She said in a hurt voice, turning away and walking back to her bed. A mocking laugh came from him, as he turned to leave once more.  
  
"That's what will happen to you eventually, Scarlet. You're heart will go cold, and you will forget those petty human emotions." With those words, he left. Sitting on her bed, Scarlet fought off tears that threatened to overflow.  
  
"Damn him...." She muttered, gulping and crawling into bed, hiding under the sheets and pulling the curtains closed, leaving her in darkness. This time when she went to sleep, she didn't feel so comfortable, or warm.  
  
ScarletVampire: Ok, due to the one review, I altered this chapter A LOT to make Alucard seem more like... well, Alucard. Hope this works.  
  
Scarlet: *pouts* You promised I got to do more with him!!!  
  
ScarletVampire: Hey now, we must make sure to please the reviewers, that's a biggy. I will change and alter stuff as I go according to reviews I get.  
  
Scarlet: *pouts and whines and storms off*  
  
ScarletVampire: O__o Oh boy....  
  
Anyway! Please R&R! No flames! 


End file.
